Daydreaming
by Phoenix87
Summary: The title sums it up pretty well. Yami lets his mind wander. YamiSeto of a sort ... yet another pointless crazy story from me.


Title: Daydreaming  
Author: Phoenix87  
Rating: PG-13 (to be safe)  
Pairing: Yami/Seto (You'll see)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Crack fic. Pure insanity  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, SURPRISE!  
Summery: The title sums it up pretty well. Yami…Yami…Yami…  
Status: One shot. Complete

(A/N: Just like the other one shot I posted tonight, I wrote this one a while ago. It was unearthed when I was doing some summer cleaning of my Word files, and it called to me…it said…"Phoenix! Free me!" So I did. And I pity you all for it. Enjoy!)

* * *

Yami smiled as the fresh salt air assaulted his senses. The rise and fall of the surface beneath his feet worried him none. Actually he'd be more alarmed if it wasn't there; he had what the old men at the port liked to call 'permanent sea-legs'. He gripped the leather covering on the handle of his sword. It was a good sword. The metal blade was glinting in the sunlight, possible from hours of careful polishing. He was currently pressed up against the side of the main mast of his enemy's flagship. Glancing around the large wooden column he saw the captain of said ship huddled with his men on the starboard side. But he couldn't see what they were up to. Slipping his sword into his scabbard he gracefully climbed up the mast carefully using the sail ropes as his lifeline. Balancing himself on one of the rope anchors he observed the gathering from his birds-eye-view. The crew surrounded their white-haired captain. Yami rolled his eyes. 

'Bakura always liked to be the center of attention.' He thought to himself.

The captain was wearing a worn out old hat that was shielding him from the harsh sun, and his left eye covered by a black eye-patch. Hidden by the pirate's shabby clothing were a number of scars, a generous amount given by Yami himself. Of course he had a few in return. They were the cause of this whole mess, the rivalry. If one got the other then the other needed to get that one back; it was an endless cycle. This time Yami had snuck aboard to avenge the large cut on the back of his leg, that one had him down for a while when he could have been out doing more…profitable things. After all he was a pirate himself, the best. He smirked

"What do you say men?" Bakura exclaimed cheerfully as he licked his finger and thrust it into the air. "Do you think the weather's right?"

The men yelled their confirmation in excitement.

"Alright, alright" he smirked bringing his hands down in a calming gesture. Then, as his smirk blossomed into a downright smile, he yelled: "Bring me the prisoner!"

Yami tilted his head in curiosity. The crew parted like the red sea as two burly pirates dragged the unfortunate captive towards their captain. Yami struggled to get a good look at the situation. The crew had become excited once again, screaming and waving their weapons around madly. The limbs blocked his vision. Grumbling Yami climbed further up the mast. It was a young man, tousled brown hair. He was dressed in simple tan pants and a long sleeved white linen shirt, the top two buttons were undone. His hands were tied behind his back. The brunet was shoved foreword, nearly colliding with Bakura, who lifted his sword from his waist and swiftly sliced off a third button from his top. Yami was expecting the man to shrink back in fear. He didn't.

"You," Bakura address undaunted sword pointing at the young man's throat, "are accused of the crime of gluttony. How do you plead rich boy?"

"I doubt it matters."

That earned the brunet a strike across the face from the butt of the Caption's sword. It also earned the respect from the observer on the mast. Yami wished he could see this man more clearly. His hair was hanging before his face like a mask.

The crew cheered at the strike, this was a bloodthirsty crowd.

"Your right of course." Bakura said with a smirk. "To the plank with him!" he waved his hand dismissively. The crew hooted and hollered as the brunet was shoved on the wooden plank that hung from the ship and over the ocean. The prisoner spun around and glared at the Captain, a sudden wind off the sea blowing his hair about his head lifting the mask. Yami sucked in a breath subconsciously.

"You will be caught and hung." The prisoner stated

Bakura took off his hat and bowed mockingly.

"Until then."

Yami's body was moving with out him giving orders. He was going to save this man. It wasn't everyday you see someone with eyes that outshined the sea. His sword slashed through one of the ropes, and then, hanging on to it tightly, he pushed his feet off the mast. Yami sung through the air, over the heads of the crew and Bakura, and snatched the brunet from the plank with one arm. Landing on one of the upper decks and setting the prisoner down beside him he quickly cut threw the man's bindings.

"Wha- who?"

"Greetings, I'm-"

"Yami!" Bakura yelled in anger.

"-and pleased to meet you." Yami finished, as if he had given his name, before kissing the young man's hand lightly. "You're even more stunning close up." His complement was answered with a faint blush. Yami was feeling pretty good about himself until he felt the cool touch of metal on the back of his neck.

"This doesn't concern you Yami. Leave now and I'll let you keep your head."

Yami chuckled

"Actions speak louder then words." In one swift movement Yami spun around to face the pirate captain and brought up his sword to meet the others before Bakura could even react.

"Hn. That seemed a little showy, who do you think your trying to impress?" Bakura said his eyes shifting to the brunet. "Oh wait…"

Yami growled and pushed his sword forward shifting both blades closer to the captain's face.

"Your rude to your guests."

"So sorry Yami, allow my men to make it up to you."

The rest of the crew began to move towards them removing their weapons. Yami narrowed his eyes. This would be tough, but not impossible. He flung his arm out in front of the brunet. He really should find out the mystery man's name.

"It'll be okay, just stay behind me."

"Yeah, about that-"

The brunet ducked under Yami's outstretched arm, kicked Bakura in the stomach, knocking the captain away from them in the process, and caught the white-haired man's falling sword. Then, twisting on his heel, he thrust the sword into the chest of a crewmember that was approaching the shocked Yami.

Everyone stopped for a moment in complete surprise. The brunet let a stunning grin slide across his face.

"Name's Seto." He said whipping the blood off the sword by sliding the blade, flat side, across Yami's sleeve. "And just because my family has money doesn't mean I can't fight."

"Your perfect." Yami said simply

The bru-Seto- threw him a wink.

"Well that's nice. KILL THEM!" Bakura yelled snatching a sword away from one of his men. "but Yami's mine." The crew rushed forward, and Yami was glad to see Seto holding his own. Oh, he was a picture: blue eyes flashing with fury as the stolen blade hit the mark every time.

"This is the end of our game Yami." Crimson eyes shifted to Bakura who was walking steadily toward him shoving his own men out of the way. "It ceases to amuse me."

Yami shifted his weight and brought his weapon out in front of him.

"Then stop talking."

With a yelled Bakura rushed him bringing his blade down over his head toward Yami's neck. In a flash the sparking silver of Yami's sword blocked the blow. Then the shorter pirate circled the blade away from him and swiped at Bakura's mid-section. The captain jumped out of the way in time. The blades danced in an excellent show of skill as they moved across the deck and weaved in and out of the other bodies. Yami actually tricked Bakura into killing some of his own men with well-timed ducks and leaps. Needless to say the white-haired villain was getting very upset -therefore- sloppy.

"Damn-it Yami! Fight like a man!"

Yami merely smiled, dodged another swing, then slipping behind the Captain kicking him roughly in the rear. With a surprised yelp Bakura tumbled over the side of the ship with a splash.

A few crewmembers noticed and stared at him with wide eyes. The clattering of their swords dropping to the ground gathered the rest of the fighter's attention.

"Your captain is defeated!" Yami declared to the crew. "Your choice is as follows: follow me as your new captain, or I'll drop you off at the nearest port. Regardless, this ship is now mine."

While the crew talked amongst themselves, Seto strolled up to him casually.

"That was amazing. I've never seen anyone fight like you."

"Impressed?" Yami asked as he ran his fingers over a cut that Seto's cheek had received inspecting it. The brunet leaned into his hand.

"Most definitely."

Suddenly it was night with stars filling the sky. They were alone on the deck and blood free. Seto was now dressed in pure white, the sea wind blowing the fabric around him. Yami held out his hand.

"Stay with me."

Seto took it

"With you?…On the ship?"

"Where else?" he responded pulling his vision close.

Seto looked down and him and laughed softly.

"Just wait till my father hears."

"Not what he wanted of you?"

"Who cares? I'd love to stay with you Yami."

Yami only hummed happily as he closed the distance between Seto and himself intent on capturing those alluring lips.

"Yami…"

Millimeters away now…

"Yami!"

How can Seto be speaking with out him feeling the others breath?

"MR. MOTO!"

* * *

Yami's blinked his eyes slowing reentering the real world. He became aware of the snickering of his classmates and could feel the intimidating presences of his teacher. Meekly he turned his head toward her. 

"Do you not get enough sleep at home Mr. Moto?" His teacher asked leering down at him from beside his desk.

"Erm…yes ma'am."

"Then why have you taken to zoning out during my class?"

"Sorry ma'am."

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes ma'am."

He watched as his teacher went back to the board and continued her lecture on Ancient Egypt.

>Yami … he heard Yugi speak to him threw their mind link, I realize you know all this already but please try to stay awake

I'm sorry Yugi,>

>Do you know how long it took her to wake you?

Ah…>

>Like three minutes!

Well I was having a good daydream.>

>The pirate one again?

Yugi!>

>Sorry! Sometimes stuff from your dreams leaks threw the link. The plank was a nice touch.

Yami's eyes shifted to were the real Seto Kaiba was sitting across the room. He was staring just over the teachers shoulder and out the window looking bored out of his mind.

>How come you always make yourself the same height as Kaiba in those things? Yugi continued.

Yami promptly blushed

Yugi! How many do you know about?>

>I pled the fifth

Ra. I don't want to talk about this anymore>

He turned off the link but not before he caught some of the amusement that Yugi was feeling. Devilish light. He turned his attention back to his teacher. It's really hard to concentrate on a teacher when almost half of what she's saying is incorrect. But what could he do? Tell her that 'Hey I was there and this is all wrong?' unlikely. His fantasy world was too enticing and way too easy to slid into.

Seto was much easier to get into his arms in his dreams. Which could explain his retreat into them. But what next?

Speeding car chase?…no

Hostages in a bank robbery?…nah

Runaway float at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade?…hehehe no.

How about…

END


End file.
